


the heat of their embrace, it quiets my tears

by lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, George is insecure, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Affection, lots of love, they are the best of friends, this is just me self projecting, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: in which george feels insecure so his friends comfort him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	the heat of their embrace, it quiets my tears

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me self projecting onto george but its very fluffy soooo :)

“shut up sapnap, you're such an idiot” dream said, wheezing in between each word. 

“hey be nice to each other!!” bad’s voice comes out of nowhere, his only purpose is to diffuse the fights and to shout out a “language!” whenever a curse word popped up. 

“dream you're just mad because i actually managed to kill you.” sapnap retorted, george could almost  _ hear  _ his smirk. 

george felt perfectly content with his life. a few months ago he had moved in with his best friends bad, dream, and sapnap. it’s funny though, because even if they can just see each other, they choose to keep up the tradition of friday night teamspeak calls. it was cute for sure, and george loved it. 

they had been on call for hours though, and george had begun to grow tired. he decided to just sit back and listen to his friends argue, their voices filling his headset. dream laughed at another dumb joke, and george felt a tired smile grow on his face. 

god he loves them. 

snapping him out of his trance, george heard his name being called.

“george?” sapnap asked. before george could answer him, he was interrupted “he probably fell asleep again, i mean at this point all he does is sleep!” sapnap cried, breaking out into a fit of giggles. george had expected someone to stick up for him, but instead he heard dream's voice.

“literally! that's why he sucks at pvp, he never plays anymore, just sleeps!” dream burst into laughter, his wheezes colliding with sapnaps giggles. 

“ _maybe bad will say something, right?”_ george hoped. he waited to hear his voice, but nothing came out. george felt that smile slip from his face and he burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets that were wrapped around his body. the audio from his headphones turned into nothing but static noise as he felt the thoughts come back. he just wanted someone, anyone, to get him out. 

instead sapnap and dream continued to make fun of him. whether it be his sleeping, looks, or skills, they just laughed at it all. bad didn't even say anything. he could've been deafened, but to george he took it as a sign that bad was mocking him too. 

god he hates them.

george reached over and clicked out of the call, the room going silent. he ripped his headset from his head, tossing it to his floor. he just sat there, the room completely dark now that the computer was off. he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying. he didn't want to feel this way, but whenever this happened, he couldn't get out of it. it felt like an endless fall that he couldn't stop, just doomed to hit the bottom with no way to climb out. 

clearly his lip biting didn't work, as tears dripped from his eyes, slowly turning into heaving sobs that he had no control over. it felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt so trapped. he didn't want to get out of his blanket cocoon though, it made him feel the tiniest bit safe, like a warm hug. 

suddenly, he heard the door burst open and he shot his head up. his puffy eyes met three pairs of concerned ones. 

“george! are you okay?? we got so worried when you left the call.” dream stated, his mouth contorting into a frown once he saw the state george was in. all three of them walked over to the ball of blankets, and sapnap knelt down in front of him.

“hey george?” he said in the softest voice he could muster. george just looked down and bit his lip even harder. he didn't want to see them, he didn't want them to make fun of him again. sapnap held his chin ever so gently, and turned his head so that he was looking at them. “hi there.” sapnap said, smiling softly. 

“can you tell us what's wrong georgie?” bad asked, concern laced in his voice. george let out a sniff, trying to stop the tears from flowing. he felt so vulnerable like this, his head held in place by sapnap, them all looking at him with genuine concern. he was too overwhelmed, he  _ hated  _ this. 

he couldn't stop the tears. they came out so fast, ripping his boundaries down.

george crumpled forward, landing on the floor in front of dream, in turn the blond man pulled him close, encasing him in a hug. bad leaned toward the two, working his way through knots in george's hair, untangling his worries. sapnap trailed his hands along george's back, whispering comforting words into his ear. 

they sat like that for a while, attention on george, waiting for his sobs to slow. 

and they did. his body began to stop shaking, his sobs turned into quiet sniffles, and he could speak. 

he explained to them how he felt about what they said, or lack of said in bad's case. they listened attentively, hoping to make their friend feel better. in the midst of his explanation, the group had migrated to the bed, dream picking george up with him. 

“george, i promise none of us hate you. in fact, we love you more than words can describe.” bad stated, along with a nod from sapnap. 

“exactly, if you need someone to be there for you, we’re here. this is why we’re your best friends. if you need to feel appreciated, come to us.” dream said, giving george a gentle squeeze. 

george couldn't help the smile that took over his lips. his throat was raw from crying, so he could only manage a quiet whisper of thank you. 

“do you want us to stay here for tonight or do you want us to go?” sapnap asked, caressing georges cheek to get rid of the stray tears. george nodded, and the four of them got under the blankets. bad seemed to remember something though, so he left the room. dream pulled george to his chest, petting his hair while humming some random tune. sapnap got behind george, wrapping an arm around his waist and rubbing soothing circles into his stomach.

bad returned a minute later, a warm washcloth in hand. he climbed on top of george, mumbling a quick sorry when he hit dream in the leg. george turned his head toward bad, closing his eyes and letting him wipe his face down. once he was done, bad pressed a kiss to georges forehead and smiled as he climbed down and got behind sapnap. the four of them fell asleep like that, completely wrapped in love for each other. george felt content laying there encased in their warmth.

god he loves them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you liked this! ive been writing a ton of angst recently so i thought i would write something cute for once
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
